La tentation du vide
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Stiles était un humain, un vrai, sans une goutte de surnaturel en lui. Il était d'une loyauté sans faille et son père le shérif avait fait de lui quelqu'un d'honnête - plus ou moins - et de foncièrement droit. Mais un nogitsune l'a possédé, l'a fait tuer. Depuis il a été exorcisé et pourtant, il a encore tué... Maintenant il doute, de lui, de ses amis, de tout... [Stéo]


Ma première fic TW ! Snif... que d'émotion... é.è

Pour information, ceci est à la base un cadeau de noël pour Chibi No Kokoro qui a décidé de le partager avec vous ! et de bétalecter la fic en passant XD. Eh ouais, je sais, le sujet est pas vraiment en rapport avec noël voir même pas du tout XD Prend en compte la série jusqu'à la saison 5a incluse !

Chibi No Kokoro : Zephire a oui bel et bien écris un Stéo donc ce qui pense y voir du Sterek, veuillez suivre les indications de sortie Alias la touche retour! ;) Maintenant pour les Stéo shippeurs (ne faisons pas de préjugés les hommes aussi peuvent shipper!) j'espère que son bébé vous plaira ! Surtout qu'ayant lu la totalité des fanfictions Steo anglaise, "La tentation du vide" est bien l'une des seules fics respectant le caractères des personnages et de l'ambiance de cette saison 5a. Bonne lecture et bonne année en espérant que Bébé (Zéphire : une fic est toujours le bébé de son auteur ;p) inspirera certains pour combler le vide du Fandom Français en Stéo !

Je reprends la main et vous dis bonne lecture ! Et accrochez-vous à vos fauteuils ;) (mouchoirs à prévoir !)

.

La tentation du vide

.

Eichen house. Asile psychiatrique, pour humain et… pour les autres. Une chose était sûre, l'étage spécial alias le sous-sol de l'enfer n'était pas mentionné sur la brochure, autrement il l'aurait vu la première fois. Première et dernière fois… ou pas ?

Stiles observait les grilles extérieures de l'asile, le regard vide, son esprit replié sur lui-même. Dans la main, sa boite d'Adderall. Il n'en avait pas pris. Il aurait dû, son TDA-H l'exigeait, mais il savait que vu son état mental s'il commençait à prendre ses cachetons, il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il ne rêvait que de se shooter.

Humain.

Void.

Qu'était-il ?

Scott.

Théo.

Qui était ses amis ?

Stiles s'assit au sol, juste devant les grilles. Il devait donner l'impression d'être fou mais… Il avait déjà eu sa chambre à Eichen House donc l'araignée ne devait pas devait pas être loin du plafond. Y revenir aurait un petit côté reposant, une fois oublié les morts qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber sur le coin de la tronche et les factures dans la boites au lettre.

Alors : étage du commun des mortels ou sous-sol de l'enfer ?

000

Caché dans l'ombre d'un arbre, Théo observait Stiles.

Et Théo souriait de ce qu'il voyait.

Tout se passait comme prévu.

Stiles doutait, marchait au bord du gouffre, se demandant s'il allait sauter ou non et Théo… Théo allait le sauver. Il était la main tendue, l'ami compréhensif. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Vraiment pas longtemps. Il comptait bien devenir beaucoup plus. Il ne fera pas la même erreur que Scott. Il devait s'attacher Stiles de manière bien plus intime, jouer sur sa fidélité et sa loyauté. Sur ses sentiments aussi. Surtout en fait. Pour contrôler sa meute il lui fallait plus qu'être un Alpha, il lui fallait un ou une compagne.

Une meute se dirigeait à deux.

Ça avait été la deuxième erreur de Scott, la première étant sa façon de traiter Stiles.

Cet idiot avait cru pouvoir diriger et protéger sa meute, seul, mais Théo était plus malin, mieux renseigné aussi et il s'était trouvé le parfait compagnon pour diriger à ses côtés.

Il avait un peu hésité avec Malia au début mais "l'humanité" lui faisait défaut à elle aussi. Ce sera donc Stiles, l'Humain et le Vide. Le deux en un. Bien mieux qu'une coyote, même avec des instincts meurtriers acceptés et presque revendiqués. Il allait devoir travailler un peu là-dessus avec Stiles pour le rendre plus dangereux. Ou pas. Il verrait plus tard, selon ses réactions face à son charme et à ses projets. Sur cette partie du plan, il avait encore le temps de réfléchir, d'adapter en fonction des circonstances.

Théo vit son futur compagnon se relever et s'approcher des grilles.

Le moment était venu.

Il sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de son humain.

\- Tu penses faire quoi Stiles ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Ledit Stiles sursauta et envoya un regard empli de culpabilité à Théo avant de se reprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? cracha le jeune humain avec agressivité.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je te veux dans ma meute, répondit Théo en se rapprochant. Pas dans un asile de fou.

\- Et si c'était là ma place ? demanda pensivement Stiles en montrant l'asile.

Il se remit à faire les cents pas en s'échauffant peu à peu.

\- Toi même tu m'appelles Void ! dit-il énervé. Parce que c'est ce que je deviens ! Dangereux, violent ! Mais c'est pas moi ça ! J'ai menti à Scott, à mon père, à tout le monde! Et toi tu… Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça ! C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là ! Tout ça pour que je devienne un de tes toutous ! Et ça je refuse ! Je…

\- Qui a dit que tu serais un de mes toutous ? le coupa Théo en sortant son sourire le plus charmeur. Si tu me suis, tu seras bien plus que ça Stiles…

\- Chouette, maintenant je suis un trophée ou un super-outil ! Me voila beaucoup plus rassuré, répliqua l'humain avec sarcasme.

\- Oh non Stiles, je veux bien, bien plus que ça…

Théo se rapprocha de l'hyperactif au point que son torse appuie sur les bras croisés de ce dernier. Lentement, il fit monter sa main le long du bras de Stiles, frôla son épaule et posa ses doigts sur sa nuque. Il rapprocha l'humain de lui, son corps étonnamment docile, et avança sa bouche près de son oreille. Ses doigts pouvaient sentir la peau de Stiles se grêler sous l'effet des frissons provoqué par son contact et son ouïe décelait sans soucis les battements accélérés de son cœur.

\- Je te veux toi Stiles et pas juste comme un outil, lui susurra-t-il dans un ronronnement. Je veux que tu rejoignes ma meute oui, mais pour la diriger avec moi parce que, Stiles, tu es tout ce que je désire.

Le cœur de l'humain se mit à battre de façon erratique, son souffle se détraqua, son corps s'échauffa et Théo sourit. Il gagnait, il le savait. Stiles ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais il lui appartenait déjà.

Et puis soudain, l'humain le repoussa brusquement et son visage se fit terrifiant de haine.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas ! Je sais que tu mens ! Tout ce qui arrive est de ta faute !

Théo renvoya un regard blessé à Stiles.

\- Demande-toi pourquoi j'ai arrangé le coup avec ton père si tu ne me crois pas. Demande-toi pourquoi je ne lui ai pas simplement dit la vérité, que tu as tué Donovan, au lieu de m'accuser moi, proposa Théo en se délectant de son regard de bête blessée face à la mention de sa victime. Stiles, tu es… Tu es vraiment important pour moi.

Le visage de Stiles se tordit dans une grimace et il partit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Théo très fier de sa petite comédie. L'oiseau rodait autour de la mangeoire. Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser l'odeur des graines l'appâter et il pourra alors le mettre en cage.

000

Depuis sa chaise, Stiles observait son père allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, entubé et perfusé. Son père, dans le coma. Par sa faute. Aucune parole ne pourra jamais lui faire penser le contraire, car c'était la pure vérité. S'il n'avait pas traîné Scott dans les bois, s'il n'était pas mort pour retrouver le Nemeton, s'il avait été assez fort pour repousser le Nogitsune, si son père n'avait jamais rien su du surnaturel... Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Son père serait aujourd'hui en train de faire une patrouille ou d'interroger un stupide voleur. Il ne serait pas à l'hôpital, dans le coma... Il ne serait pas si proche de la mort, astiquant ses semelles sur le paillasson du paradis, laissant son fils seul derrière lui.

Un fils qui n'avait cessé de lui mentir du début à la fin. Un fils qui avait tué. Avec un père Shérif ça ressemblait à une mauvaise crise d'adolescence mêlée de rébellion. Sauf que ce n'était rien de tout ça. Stiles pensait bien faire.

Et il s'était vautré en beauté.

Et c'était Théo qui l'avait couvert, racontant il ne savait quoi exactement à son père.

Le fil chaotique de ses pensées amena Stiles à repenser à sa conversation avec Théo et son corps s'échauffa aussitôt. De colère. Qu'est-ce que cette enflure avait bien pu raconter à son père ? Il avait arrangé le coup, hein… Bizarrement ça ne sonnait pas comme un bon présage à ses oreilles. Et si jamais il lui avait tout dit ? Si à son réveil son père le regardait comme… Comme lui se regardait dans le miroir tous les matins ? Il ne pourrait pas le supporter, vraiment pas… Pas alors qu'il venait juste de perdre Scott, pas alors qu'il se sentait si…. Si minable…

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux mais il les essuya rapidement. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, par alors que son père se mourrait juste devant lui, ignorant que son fils était un meurtrier...

Ne se sentant pas le courage de rester plus longtemps, Stiles prit ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois reprises pour faire redémarrer sa jeep. Comme à chaque fois, Stiles se disait que c'était sûrement son dernier voyage avec elle.

Rentrer chez lui, dans cette maison vide, fut... Douloureux, comme les jours précédents. Son père n'était pas là. Pas simplement au travail ou en train de récupérer une de ces conneries ! Il n'était juste pas là, comme s'il n'allait jamais revenir, et la maison s'assombrissait en réponse. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, survolant les marches de l'escalier.

Dès la porte passée, il se laissa glisser contre un mur, la tête cachée entre ses jambes pliées. C'était la maison de son enfance, là où avait vécu sa mère, là où lui et son père vivaient et pourtant, cet endroit lui fichait aujourd'hui une trouille d'enfer. Sauf sa chambre. Dans un espèce de réflexe infantile, son cerveau avait l'air de croire que rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici.

C'était le bordel. Dans sa vie, dans sa tête, dans son cœur... Merde, il battait si fort ! La crise de panique ne devait pas être bien loin.

Parce que son père était dans le coma.

Parce ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider à appeler Scott à l'aide après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Parce qu'il avait besoin d'un soutien.

Parce que Malia n'était pas le genre de fille qu'on appelait quand on crevait de mal-être

Et parce que Théo le voulait - et pas juste pour un scrabble ou une partie de jeux vidéo - et qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser.

Ça n'allait pas. C'était le foutoir le plus complet. Il n'aimait pas Théo ! Ce gars était plus louche que Matt, Peter et Kate réunis. Théo l'avait vendu à Scott et ensuite il l'avait empêché de sauver son meilleur ami ! Il l'avait obligé à choisir entre son père et son presque-frère ! Et pourtant…

"Stiles, tu es tout ce que je désire"

Stiles sentit son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il n'aimait pas Théo ! Vraiment pas !

Mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un et Théo lui faisait confiance. Il le voulait à ses côtés et non simplement comme un pote à qui demander de l'aide de temps à autres mais comme un type important pour la meute.

Il le voyait comme son bras droit, comme quelqu'un dont on tenait compte de l'avis, pas comme celui qu'on balançait à la baille dès que les choses se compliquaient ou que ses commentaires ne plaisaient pas.

Stiles s'était renseigné sur les comportements lupins depuis que son meilleur pote en était devenu un en partie. Bien sûr, personne n'avait jamais voulu prendre en compte ses recherches puisqu'elles ne parlaient pas de créatures qui vous dépeçaient vives et de comment les tuer mais il les avait tout de même faites.

Les meutes de loups n'étaient pas dirigés par un Alpha mais par un couple d'Alpha.

Et Théo voulait reproduire ce couple Alpha, avec lui.

C'était la proposition la plus… La plus… La plus valorisante qu'il avait eu depuis très longtemps, depuis toutes ces histoires de loup-garou, depuis même avant. Fini le petit humain inutile sauf pour surfer sur internet ou jouer les appâts ! Il sera Void Stiles et jouira du pouvoir avec Théo !

Mais…

Mais ce n'était pas lui ça. Ce n'était pas lui !

Il n'était pas comme ça ! Il ne l'avait jamais été ! Il ne cherchait pas le pouvoir ! Il voulait être un simple humain ! Il voulait que son père tente de trouver la réserve de bacon dans la cuisine, que Scott soit avec lui avec une tonne de soda et de malbouffe, il voulait retrouver une vie normale ! Pas être le chef de meute d'une bande d'ados loups-garous ! Tout ça c'était la faute du nogitsune et du Nemeton ! Ils l'avaient changé, l'avaient rendu mauvais… Eichen House redevenait une option tentante…

\- Tu n'es pas fou, commenta Théo.

\- Faut vraiment que je mette un cadenas et un piège à loup sous la fenêtre, lâcha Stiles en regardant la chimère qui s'était tranquillement assise sur son lit. On en trouve en jardinerie des pièges à loup ? Si oui, j'y cours demain...

\- Je suis coyote autant que loup.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Pour te prouver ma bonne foi. Je te dirai ce que tu veux sur moi…

\- Si ?

\- Si tu acceptes de diriger la meute avec moi.

\- Le couple Alpha, ricana Stiles en sentant son esprit vaciller au bord de la folie. Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ? On se mettrait ensemble et on ferait plein de petits louveteaux, coyotes, chimères ou autres monstruosités ? Tu comptes m'engrosser comment ? Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai pas vraiment le bon matos ! Ou alors t'es myope ? Ou idiot… Génial, j'ai droit à la seule chimère bigleuse et nulle en bio…

\- Oublie les louveteaux, j'ai d'autres moyens pour agrandir la meute, précisa Théo qui ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par la répartie de l'humain.

\- Je ne serai jamais avec toi ! gronda Stiles en se relevant, le visage déformé par la colère. Je suis avec Scott ! Je serai toujours de son côté ! C'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Scott t'a abandonné et tu as abandonné Scott. C'est fini vous deux, les siamois sont enfin séparés, répliqua Théo, totalement inexpressif.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! hurla Stiles.

Il se jeta sur Théo et l'allongea d'un coup de poing sur lit. Ivre de rage, l'âme torturée par son impuissance et la vérité que lui assénait brutalement Théo, il s'agenouilla au-dessus de lui et se mit à le frapper, encore et encore. Son poing atterrit sur le menton de la chimère, sur sa joue, son nez craqua, le sang coula.

Stiles s'arrêta, horrifié en voyant ses poings rougis par les coups et le liquide rouge. Sous ses yeux, le visage de Théo se mit à guérir mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était violent. Beaucoup trop. Ce n'était pas normal. C'était pas lui !

\- Stiles, Scott ne sait rien sur toi, il ne te connaît pas vraiment, lui chuchota Théo en posant une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu as tort. Il me connaît comme personne d'autre ! On a grandit ensemble ! Il est comme mon frère ! gémit Stiles, le corps tremblant.

\- Et comme un vrai frère tu lui as toujours caché ta part sombre, pour ne pas lui faire peur, pour ne pas le perdre. Mais c'est fini Stiles. Je suis là maintenant, dit Théo d'une voix rassurante. Et j'aime tout en toi, ta grande loyauté comme ton envie de sang.

\- Tais-toi, tais-toi ! cria Stiles, les larmes emplissant ses yeux.

Théo releva son torse, forçant l'humain assis sur son ventre à se reculer un peu et l'embrassa. Sans hésiter, il mordit dans la lèvre de Stiles, faisant gémir de douleur ce dernier qui le mordit à son tour en réponse. Leur sang se mélangea à leur salive pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Stiles ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait juste ce torse contre le sien, chaud et puissant, cette bouche contre la sienne et ces mains dans son dos, dans ses cheveux. C'était à la fois perturbant et rassurant.

Stiles se réveilla brusquement, réalisa ce qu'il faisait et avec qui il le faisait, et repoussa Théo, le forçant à se rallonger sur son lit.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Pour qui tu me prends ? gronda Stiles, ses mains entourant le cou de Théo, prêt à l'étrangler.

\- Je ne joue pas Stiles, répondit celui-ci, mortellement sérieux. Je t'aime.

Le cœur qui s'accélère, la respiration qui se coupe, le cerveau qui ne répond plus. Stiles paniquait. Une crise d'angoisse était en train de le submerger.

Ce n'était pas possible ? Tout ça n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ? N'est-ce pas ?! Une très mauvaise blague ! Théo ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas vraiment ! Mais ces yeux, ce regard douloureux, cette bosse qu'il sentait entre ses cuisses, la main de Théo qui reposait presque délicatement sur son avant-bras, son pouce qui caressait sa peau… C'était une blague. Une vrai blague ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à rire ! Il ne réussissait même pas à respirer ! Des taches noires apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Il suffoquait. Il…

Il fut plaqué contre un torse et deux lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur sa bouche. Pas de sang cette fois, pas de douleur, pas de combat. C'était juste chaud et… tendre ? Stiles venait juste de reprendre sa respiration après sa crise d'angoisse qui, une seconde avant, s'apprêtait à l'emporter aussi sec.

\- Calme- toi, ordonna la voix calme de Théo, ses yeux rougeoyant posés sur lui.

Ça fonctionna. Ça n'aurait pas dû mais ça fonctionna. Pourtant Stiles savait comment Théo avait obtenu son statut d'Alpha, en battant son meilleur ami, son frère ! Mais ça fonctionna quand même. Il était perdu, épuisé, démoralisé, il avait les poumons en feu et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, plus envie de se poser des questions, surtout si elles étaient dérangeantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que me veux ? demanda Stiles avec difficulté tandis que Théo le serrait contre lui.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je te veux, toi.

\- Parce que je te suis utile.

\- Parce que tu es le meilleur et parce que je t'aime.

Stiles frissonna, le souffle chaud de Théo caressant son oreille. Ce soir, il ne voulait plus penser. C'était trop douloureux. Alors il se blottit simplement contre Théo, cherchant un refuge contre ses démons.

Théo souriait dans le noir. Son petit oiseau était en cage. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile finalement. Stiles était plus simple à comprendre qu'il n'y paraissait quand on ne se laissait pas aveugler par sa bouille d'ange et son apparente frivolité. Et maintenant, la meute allait avoir son couple alpha...

000

Stiles bullait, littéralement, devant sa brique de lait à la cantine. Autour de lui il y avait Malia et Liam ainsi que Mason. Scott n'était pas revenu au lycée depuis son presque assassinat et Théo était ailleurs, comme souvent le midi. Alors Stiles faisait des bulles en regardant le vide.

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis cette nuit où il avait dormi avec Théo en guise de peluche. Et en trois semaines, tout un tas de trucs était arrivé. Son père était sorti du coma et puis de l'hôpital. Stiles avait cru revivre et de nouveau mourir quand son père était retourné au poste la troisième semaine.

"Juste pour remplir des rapports Stiles, c'est promis", avait juré son père.

Stiles avait dû le laisser partir. C'était ça ou attacher son père avec ses propres menottes aux barreaux de l'escalier...

En trois semaines, Lydia avait aussi été enfermée à l'asile pour dépression avec trouble schizoïde et puis il y avait lui et Théo... Ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés, plusieurs fois. Ils faisaient ça à l'abri des regards de la meute principale, se contentant de se montrer en tant que couple uniquement à la meute secondaire faite des ressuscités de Théo. Meute secondaire qui avait manqué valoir à Théo un arrachage des yeux en règles de la part de Stiles... Et puis la raison l'avait emportée sur la colère et Stiles lui avait simplement tiré la tronche une paire de jour. Après quoi, les baisers avaient repris, exclusivement à l'initiative de Théo au début et puis Stiles avait fini par s'y mettre à son tour. Parfois, leurs baisers avaient le goût du sang, parfois celui du sexe, parfois les deux ou alors, ils avaient le goût de l'amour. Stiles ne savait pas ce qui était le pire.

Théo lui répétait souvent qu'il l'aimait, sans que l'hyperactif ne sache s'il le croyait ou pas mais, et lui ? Il ressentait quoi pour Théo ? La colère s'était plus ou moins envolée, il ne restait que la chaleur quand il croisait le brun. Le genre de chaleur qui vous consumait, vous rendait fiévreux jusqu'à avoir ce dont vous aviez besoin : l'autre.

\- Tu me trouves attirant Mason ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Le lycéen le regarda avec de grands yeux alors que son ami loup-garou s'étouffait avec ses frites.

\- Quoi ? C'est juste une question, bougonna Stiles avant de refaire des bulles.

\- Moi je te trouve attirant, indiqua Malia pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Ouais mais toi t'es une fille. Je voudrais l'avis d'un mec.

Ce fut au tour de Malia de le regarder avec de grands yeux étonnés.

\- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda Mason, sa fourchette stoppée à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche.

\- Ça se pourrait que je sois gay, ou au moins bi. Après tout, on a couché ensemble toi et moi Malia donc les filles doivent aussi me plaire ! Mais je crois que les mecs aussi. Enfin je dis ça, c'est uniquement sur un que je me pose la question parce que je fais des rêves vraiment chelou avec…

\- Stop Stiles ! On est en public mec, lui rappela Mason. Pas que je serais pas intéressé dans d'autres circonstances mais là...

\- Heu…

\- En plus Liam est bizarre... Hé, ça va mon pote ?

Stiles se tourna vers un Liam au bord de la syncope qui le regardait avec de grands yeux exorbités et un teint de cachet d'aspirine.

\- C'est bon, je me tais, râla-t-il avant de refaire des bulles.

\- Comme si c'était possible, railla Malia.

Stiles ne commenta pas et regarda à nouveau dans le vide. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Malia posé sur lui mais il préféra l'ignorer. Ils n'étaient plus en couple après tout. Depuis deux semaines. Parce que Stiles embrassait Théo et parce qu'il n'était pas un salaud de ce genre. Il était plutôt le genre de salaud qui mentait à son père et à son presque-frère et qui tuait des gens à mains nues, mais pas le genre à tromper sa copine. Meurtrier ok, mais pas un enfoiré ! Il y avait des limites à être maléfique !

Les rêves qu'il faisait…

Si seulement il pouvait les oublier. Si seulement il pouvait oublier qu'il appréciait embrasser Théo… Non, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Ce n'était pas tant embrasser Théo qu'il aimait que tout le reste. Quand Théo lui demandait conseil, quand il discutait ensemble de la meute, prenait des décisions conjointement, en parlait. C'était… Bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être important, vraiment important. Pour quelqu'un d'autre que son père. Plus important encore qu'il ne l'avait été avec Scott, du moins depuis qu'il avait été garoutisé, depuis qu'il ne lui était plus indispensable. Et les yeux que Théo posaient sur lui…

Il avait sincèrement cru qu'il y avait de l'amour entre Malia et lui, qu'il y avait des sentiments, qu'il avait aimé Lydia aussi mais Théo… Théo lui faisait réviser son jugement. Théo disait l'aimer. Stiles n'était pas un salaud, pas ce genre-là, alors il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas son cas. Théo avait souri tristement mais avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il fera avec tout ce que Stiles lui donnera.

Et Stiles s'était alors réellement senti comme le pire des salauds…

Sa vie était un cauchemar…

000

Théo avait tout entendu dans la cantine. Son plan marchait à la perfection. Bientôt, il allait définitivement lié Stiles à lui. Il aura alors un peu moins besoin de jouer les amoureux transis ! Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il suffisait de voir comment la meute secondaire comprenant les nouveaux ressuscités se comportait devant son couple d'Alpha. Une soumission complète, même pas un début de rébellion. Le couple Alpha était… Rassurant. Bien plus que ne l'était un unique Alpha. D'autant plus rassurant que c'était le gentil Stiles qui faisait l'autre moitié de leur paire, le gentil humain un peu maladroit, celui à qui tout le monde pouvait se confier, sans se douter que le gentil Stiles n'hésiterait pas à se servir de ses informations pour guider la meute au mieux. Gentil Stiles devant la meute, Void Stiles devant lui. Un double jeu qui convenait parfaitement à Théo et qui lui faisait réviser son idée de peaufiner Stiles. Quel besoin d'être deux à pouvoir tuer de sang froid ? Stiles ne tuait encore que pour se défendre, Donovan inclu même s'il jouait sur sa culpabilité à ce sujet, et puis au pire, il pouvait toujours demander un coup de griffe à Malia pour éliminer une menace ou un élèment gênant.

Il lui fallait maintenant confirmer le couple Alpha, y compris devant le coeur de la meute, et il savait exactement comment faire…

Depuis que Scott avait manqué se faire tuer, il n'était pas revenu au lycée mais aujourd'hui était le jour de son grand retour et Théo comptait bien en profiter. D'autant plus que pour la deuxième phase de son plan, Théo avait besoin de se confronter à Scott et plus que tout, de confronter Stiles et Scott. Alors il attendait patiemment dans le bureau de la psy, vide depuis qu'elle avait reçu un appel inquiétant de l'hôpital. Appel que l'hôpital ne se souviendra jamais avoir donné...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna le véritable Alpha en entrant dans le bureau. Tu t'es enfin rendu compte que t'avais besoin d'être soigné ?

Charmant accueil.

\- Je suis venu pour te voir toi.

\- Va-t'en, on a rien à se dire, déclara sombrement Scott.

\- Bien au contraire, on a des tas de choses à se dire...

\- Rien de ce dont tu veux me parler ne peut m'intéresser. Va-t'en. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Ça concerne Stiles.

Bingo. Scott se tendit immédiatement. Il y avait toujours un truc entre eux deux, à lui de casser ça. Définitivement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? gronda férocement Scott en montrant les crocs.

\- Tu es le pire Alpha que j'ai jamais rencontré, tu le sais ça ? demanda Théo l'air de rien.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais me parler de Stiles, grinça Scott en se faisant plus menaçant.

\- Stiles fait partie de l'ensemble, du fait que tu sois un mauvais Alpha. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es mauvais en quelque chose, on le sait déjà tous les deux que tu n'es bon à rien, n'est-ce pas Scott ?

Scott se contenta de grogner sourdement, ces années en temps que looser lui remontant douloureusement dans la gorge.

\- Tu es un raté, Scott, et il serait temps de l'accepter, ajouta Théo avec un petit sourire en coin pour enfoncer le clou. Stiles est à moi maintenant et je saurai bien mieux le traiter que toi ! Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais sur le bord de la route comme un chien à l'approche de l'été. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un petit meurtre de rien du tout...

Scott rugit et se jeta sur Théo pour le plaquer contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi Scott ? continua la chimère d'une voix étranglée. Pour moi, face à Stiles un meurtre n'a aucune importance.

\- Stiles n'est pas un meurtrier !

\- Il l'est, mais moi je l'accepte comme tel contrairement à toi. Et rien que pour ça, c'est moi qu'il choisira...

Le loup-garou rugit à nouveau et tendit un bras en arrière, griffes sorties.

\- Scott ! cria Stiles en entrant dans le bureau. Lâche-le tout de suite !

Le loup-garou grogna mais ne bougea pas. Voyant ça, Stiles se dirigea à grands pas vers les deux garçons et se plaça entre les griffes de son ancien meilleur ami et Théo.

\- Éloigne-toi de lui Stiles ! Tu n'es pas un meurtrier ! Tu peux encore faire marche arrière et revenir de mon côté ! aboya Scott.

\- Tu as tort, c'est déjà trop tard, grinça Stiles.

Il tourna sa tête vers Théo et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les yeux hagards d'un Scott aux premières loges. Celui-ci relâcha la gorge de la chimère et s'éloigna en trébuchant.

\- Ce n'est pas… Tu ne peux pas... Ce n'est pas toi... Ce n'est pas possible, murmura le loup-garou, hagard.

\- Ça l'est, grinça Stiles qui ne savait pas trop s'il mentait encore ou non. Je suis avec Théo et tu n'as aucun droit de me juger pour ça !

\- Merde Stiles ! Ce mec est un enfoiré et tu n'es même pas gay ! Tu vaux bien mieux que lui !

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Rien du tout ! cria Stiles. Tu as toujours cru me connaître mais tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour toi, pour la meute ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai dû sacrifier !

\- Stiles… murmura Scott en faisant un pas en avant, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Tu... Tu n'as aucune idée de... Tu ne... Mes épreuves... Mes mensonges...

\- Stiles, respire ! insista son ancien meilleur ami.

\- Laisse-moi ! Ne... Me...

\- Stiles, calme-toi, murmura Théo à son oreille, une main posée sur son torse, à l'emplacement de son cœur pris de folie.

Stiles réalisa soudain qu'il ne respirait plus qu'avec d'énormes difficultés. Une crise d'angoisse. Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir. Il en faisait vraiment beaucoup trop ces derniers temps, se dit-il machinalement tandis qu'il s'effondrait contre le torse rassurant de Théo et qu'ils glissaient tous deux au sol.

\- Stiles…

\- Laisse-moi Scott, c'est fini, murmura l'humain en resserrant les bras de Théo autour de lui. Il n'y a plus de fraternité, de code, d'amitié… C'est fini. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant…

Théo jubilait intérieurement. Scott les regardait avec ses yeux de chiot tandis que lui serrait Stiles contre lui comme un parfait petit ami inquiet.

Scott s'éloigna enfin, la tête basse.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai pas deviné, murmura Stiles, épuisé. Tu as tout manigancé, encore.

\- Les réactions de Scott étaient authentiques, lui assura Théo en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- T'es quand même qu'une enflure, murmura l'humain, les yeux au bord des larmes d'avoir définitivement perdu son meilleur ami depuis la maternelle.

\- C'est ce qui fait qu'on va si bien ensemble Stiles. Et c'est pour ça qu'avec moi tu peux être toi.

Théo embrassa son petit ami et retint un sourire quand les canines de Stiles transpercèrent ses lèvres, mêlant le goût du sang au baiser. Il y eut pourtant de l'affection, venant de Stiles cette fois. Un baiser tendre au goût de sang et Théo sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Mais…

Ce n'était pas de la comédie.

Étrange.

À analyser plus tard, pensa Théo en resserrant sa prise sur SON humain.

000

\- Sérieusement ? demanda Mason en voyant Théo les rejoindre le lendemain à la cantine et passer son bras autour des épaules de Stiles avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

\- Sérieusement, fit Théo avec un grand sourire fier.

\- Commencez pas à le lancer là-dessus sinon on en a pas fini et moi j'ai faim ! marmonna Stiles en attaquant son repas.

\- Sans rire ? ajouta Liam dans une belle imitation de poisson.

\- 'tain, vous voulez quoi, qu'on s'embrasse au milieu de la cantine pour vous le confirmer ? râla Stiles. C'est si incroyable que ça qu'on sorte ensemble ? Ok, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de chance jusque-là mais quand même, je sais me débrouiller puis franchement je…

\- Stiles tu la boucles, gronda Malia. Et vous vous embrassez, je veux une preuve.

L'humain manqua recracher ses frites avant de se tourner vers Théo qui le regardait avec son éternel sourire en coin. Salaud… En plus, il avait toujours son bras autour de ses épaules et son pouce lui caressait la mâchoire. Stiles pouvait voir ses intentions dans ses yeux. Il déglutit difficilement en observant ses lèvres.

Et Théo se lança, empoignant sa nuque pour s'approprier ses lèvres.

Après la scène avec Scott, Stiles ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi... Bon. Sans amertume.

La veille, lui et Théo s'étaient quittés sans un mot et ne s'étaient pas revus de la soirée, c'était donc leur premier baiser depuis que l'hyperactif avait avoué à voix haute qu'ils sortaient ensemble et qu'il avait définitivement perdu son meilleur ami. Le pire dans tout ça, ce qui le rongeait le plus, c'était que le départ de Scott ne... Ça ne... Merde ! Ça le blessait moins qu'il n'était content d'être officiellement avec Théo ! Il fallait voir ses rêves cette nuit...

Ils avaient été particulièrement chauds. Intenses. Excitants. Mouillés. Il avait dû mettre ses draps à laver à son réveil. Et maintenant qu'il embrassait à nouveau Théo, Scott était de nouveau oublié et des images peu catholiques tournaient dans sa tête et son sexe prenait des proportions dérangeantes dans son pantalon.

\- Ça suffit ! cria Mason. On a compris et je vous rappelle qu'on est à la cantine ! Et je vais avoir du mal à me lever à cause de vous deux ! En plus, si vous continuer comme ça on va perdre Liam...

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers le loup-garou plus rouge qu'une tomate qui les regardait avec affolement.

\- Liam ? s'inquiéta Stiles.

\- Je… Vous… Il…

\- C'est la première fois que tu vois deux garçons s'embrasser ? demanda Théo avec amusement.

Liam le regarda avec de grands yeux en secouant la tête. Il était ami avec Mason ! Mais... Stiles ? Et Théo ?!

\- Soit plus sympa avec lui, gronda Stiles en pinçant Théo.

Liam observa la scène devant lui avec effarement puis revint brusquement à son plateau et dévora son contenu. Il s'étouffa trois fois. Dont une fois avec son yaourt…

Théo se pencha vers Stiles pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Je passerai une nuit dans ta chambre cette semaine. Assure-toi d'avoir le nécessaire pour quand je viendrai.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de rougir et de s'étouffer dans son gâteau. Le pire, c'était que Malia et Liam avaient forcément tout entendu. La poisse…

000

Trois nuits. Trois putains de nuit que Stiles attendait Théo !

La première nuit il avait été tellement stressé qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il avait passé son temps à changer le "nécessaire" de cachette, voulant être sûr que son père n'allait pas tomber dessus. Il s'était aussi demandé s'il n'avait pas un peu exagéré… Trois bouteilles de lubrifiant et quatre paquets de préservatifs c'était peut-être un peu trop non ? Ou pas assez ? Oh merde, il n'en savait rien… Et qu'est-ce qui était le plus sûr entre le haut de l'armoire et sous le matelas ? Le haut de l'armoire avait ses avantages mais il aura l'air vraiment ridicule au moment de récupérer le sachet plastique…

La deuxième nuit, Stiles s'était posé un tas de question sur sa fenêtre. Peut-être que Théo attendait qu'il la laisse ouverte, comme une sorte d'invitation ? M'enfin jusque-là, aucun loup n'avait attendu une quelconque invitation pour squatter sa chambre… Et si au contraire, il la fermait ? Pour être sûr de dormir cette nuit ! Encore que Théo pouvait s'énerver et lui exploser sa fenêtre ou pire, passer par la porte et tout dire à son père !

C'était ce soir la troisième nuit et Stiles n'était plus impatient ou stressé, il était en colère. Que foutait cet abruti de Théo ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore venu ? Quoi, il n'était plus assez désirable pour Môsieur ? Surtout que pour ne pas l'aider, le salaud séchait aussi les cours donc il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête ! Ça commençait à sérieusement l'énerver ! Et quand quelque chose l'énervait, son TDA-H faisait des siennes et il se shootait à l'Adderall ce qui l'énervait encore plus ! Il allait venir ou pas cet idiot ? Si ça continuait, il allait l'accueillir avec de l'aconit et l'accrocher à son lit ou à son bureau pour le torturer !

\- Je ne te savais pas ce genre d'envie, fit une voix amusée dans son dos. Mais s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, on devrait pouvoir s'arranger.

Stiles se figea avant de se tourna vers Théo qui le regardait avec amusement.

\- Tu m'as attendu longtemps ? demanda ce dernier en souriant.

\- Toute ma vie, ça se voit pas Charmant ? railla Stiles d'un ton hargneux. Où t'as planqué ton canasson alors ? S'il est pas blanc tu peux faire demi-tour direct !

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'appelle princesse ?

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'on lance un débat ? Je croyais qu'on avait des trucs plus intéressant de prévus genre faire des blagues téléphoniques à Liam ou…

Théo s'approcha de lui en trois pas et l'embrassa.

\- … Ou ça, murmura Stiles quand le baiser cessa en se pressant contre le corps de Théo.

Les lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et Théo en profita pour pousser Stiles contre son bureau, le forçant s'asseoir dessus. Il lui écarta les cuisses sans arrêter de l'embrasser et se pressa contre lui. Le loup constata avec une certaine fierté que son futur amant était déjà dur, son sexe déformant son bas de pyjama et il ne put s'empêcher de passer rapidement sa main dessus, faisant grogner l'humain. S'éloignant de la bouche de Stiles, il s'attaqua ensuite à sa gorge avec ses lèvres, grondant tandis que l'animal en lui se réjouissait de ses actes. Stiles tremblait et gémissait devant lui. Ses jambes encerclaient son bassin et ses mains s'agrippaient à ses épaules. Et dire que ce n'était que le début…

Théo attrapa le lobe d'une oreille entre ses dents et mima une fellation avec pendant que ses mains partaient à la découverte du corps de Stiles, relevant progressivement son haut jusqu'à devoiler entièrement son torse. Les gémissements se firent plus intenses et la respiration de Stiles se saccada. Les lèvres de Théo descendirent, passèrent par-dessus la barrière de tissus et se posèrent sur le torse finement dessiné de son humain. Sa langue joua avec délectation avec l'un des tétons turgescent pendant que l'autre était caressé par un pouce habile. Stiles gémissait pitoyablement sous ses attentions, le corps tendu et tremblant, ne réalisant même pas que la chimère lui relevait totalement son haut.

Et puis Théo fut soudain repoussé violemment jusqu'au lit sur lequel il s'effondra. Il observa avec envie Stiles se débarrasser de son haut et le rejoindre, s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, comme la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

\- Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps, gronda Stiles.

\- Parce que je te voulais exactement comme tu es là. Impatient et sans une once de doute.

Sur ses mots, Théo plaqua sa main sur le sexe de Stiles, faisant proprement gémir celui-ci. Il constata non sans amusement que l'humain ne portait ni caleçon ni boxer sous son jogging. Par conséquent, il se fit un plaisir de le masturber sans le libérer, enroulant son sexe dans le tissu lâche en coton doux. Voir Stiles gémir et son regard se perdre dans le plaisir… Théo devait bien avouer que c'était plus que plaisant. Le voir lutter contre les sensations qui l'envahissaient, contre le désir qui brûlait ses reins et trembler au-dessus de lui, prêt à s'effondrer sur lui…

Théo inversa leur position d'un coup de hanche bien placé et Stiles se retrouva coincé sous lui, maintenu par ses cuisses, si tant est que cela était nécessaire. Théo regarda avec amusement les yeux de son humain se fixer sur lui alors qu'il enlevait son haut, s'étirant bien plus que nécessaire pour faire rouler sa musculature sur sa peau. Ses yeux couverts par le tissu, il s'amusa de sentir des mains hésitantes parcourir son ventre et remonter le long de son torse, redessinant les courbes et les lignes de son corps. Théo balança son haut dans un coin de la pièce et haleta sous le regard de Stiles alors qu'un violent frisson prenait naissance dans le creux de ses reins pour remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il y avait comme une espèce d'adoration dans ses yeux. Théo n'avait absolument pas prévu que les sentiments de Stiles irait plus loin qu'un amour d'adolescent mais c'était bien ce qui était en train d'arriver, ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux à cet instant même. Stiles le surprenait, encore et toujours. Une main agrippa son menton et des yeux noisettes capturèrent les siens.

Théo ne put que se laisser faire quand les positions s'inversèrent à nouveau.

Désormais au-dessus de lui, Stiles observait le corps alangui entre ses jambes, une émotion puissante le prenant à la gorge. Théo allait lui appartenir, entièrement. Son amour, son être, tout. Son esprit carburait tandis qu'il caressait et jouait avec ses tétons de ses mains, dessinant les contours, titillant la pointe du bout de ses doigts avant de la faire rouler entre le pouce et l'index pour finalement les lécher, les sucer à en faire perdre la raison à la chimère.

Il aimait Théo ? Sûrement, c'était même plus que ça. Entre eux il y avait autre chose. Un lien dû au sang versé, à leur part sombre. L'amour et l'affection que Stiles ressentait venaient de la lumière présente en eux deux mais ce qui venait de l'ombre, c'était le respect et la confiance dus aux vérités crus et sanglantes que chacun savait sur l'autre. Ce n'était pas le genre de confiance lumineuse qui vous faisait croire chaque mot que disait votre amant, c'était celle des ténèbres, celle qui vous disait qu'à la vie à la mort, vous étiez dans la même galère avec l'autre et que tous les mensonges ne protégeaient qu'une seule vérité : eux deux contre tous les autres, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Stiles mordilla le téton, frotta son bassin tendu et sensible contre le tissus rêche du jean de Théo et remonta embrasser sa nuque. Ses mains trouvèrent la ceinture et la débouclèrent puis s'occupèrent des boutons et de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il se releva pour observer les yeux rougeoyant de Théo tandis que sa main recouvrait son sexe par-dessus son boxer.

\- Théo…

\- Stiles, haleta celui-ci alors que la main s'activait terriblement lentement sur son membre sensible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?

\- C'est vraiment le moment de discuter tu trouves?

Pour toute réponse, Stiles serra un peu plus sa prise sur le sexe de Théo, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir en gémissant. Son propre membre était douloureusement tendu et il ne rêvait que de baisser son jogging pour se libérer et enfin se caresser. Ou se faire caresser. Ou sucer. Ou plus encore. Mais avant, il devait calmer le chaos régnant dans son esprit.

\- C'est le moment, gronda-t-il en arrêtant brusquement les mouvements de son poignet.

Théo se tortilla sous lui, essayant de relancer les caresses, gémissant devant la fin de la friction pourtant si agréable.

\- On est quoi ? répéta Stiles.

\- Tu es mon alpha et je suis le tien, gémit Théo avant d'empoigner à son tour le membre de l'humain qui en frémit de plaisir. Nous sommes le couple Alpha.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- A la folie.

\- Menteur, couina Stiles alors que Théo le masturbait avec une lenteur délicieusement frustrante.

\- Je ne mens pas, gronda sourdement la chimère. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est plus que ce que j'ai jamais ressenti pour personne.

Stiles haleta, gémit et bougea ses hanches pour faire accélérer Théo mais sans succès. Une main se plaça à l'arrière de sa tête et l'obligea à se baisser.

\- Et toi Stiles, que ressens-tu pour moi ? demanda Théo en passant sa main dans son jogging, frôlant son membre avec ses doigts sans réellement le toucher.

\- Je… Je… gémit Stiles en se cambrant pour obtenir plus de contact.

\- Tu... ? insista Théo en empoignant ses bourses pour les malaxer délicatement.

\- Théo ! Plus... Je veux plus, implora-t-il désespérément.

\- Réponds à ma question. Que ressens-tu pour moi ? fit la chimère en faisant remonter un peu plus sa main pour toucher l'antre vierge de Stiles.

\- Je crois que… Je crois que je…

\- Oui ?

Stiles gémit fortement quand un doigt non-lubrifié s'amusa avec son entrée, la caressant avant de la pénétrer légèrement pour ressortir aussitôt. Il resserra par réflexe ses mains, empoignant plus fort le sexe dur de Théo entre ses doigts.

\- Je.. Tu es… Mon alpha… Je t'aime… Vraiment, murmura-t-il en gigotant un peu sous l'étonnant attouchement de Théo alors que son corps brûlait d'un besoin impérieux.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Stiles laissa échapper un petit jappement quand le doigt lubrifié de son humidité naturelle s'introduisit un peu plus loin en lui. C'était inconfortable. Pas forcément très agréable et pourtant… Pourtant c'était aussi l'une des meilleures sensations que Stiles ait jamais connu. Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pas maintenant.

\- Où ? gronda Théo, le roulement caverneux faisant vibrer le bas-ventre de l'humain.

\- Table de… Chevet, gémit Stiles.

Théo enleva son doigt et l'humain fut obligé de relâcher sa queue, non sans un dernier mouvement de poignet, quand il s'éloigna de sous lui pour fouiller dans son tiroir. Haletant, son intimité pulsant étrangement, Stiles reprenait un peu ses esprits, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était à quatre pattes sur son lit, le corps en feu, attendant de se faire prendre par une putain de saloperie de chimère sadique ! Et il en voulait plus...

Quand Théo revint, il se plaça aussitôt derrière lui et s'allongea en partie sur son dos, une main faisant progressivement descendre son pyjama sur ses fesses.

\- Prêt ?

\- Tu veux quoi ? Une autorisation officielle ? siffla Stiles. Que je me tatoue un feu vert sur le cul ? Un mot de mon père ? Non, oublie ça, mauvaise idée… en plus c'est pas vraiment… Ah !

Stiles aplatit brusquement son torse contre le matelas quand un doigt bien lubrifié le pénétra. La sensation était toujours aussi étrange mais il n'y avait plus de douleur. Ça rendait l'intrusion meilleure, plutôt plaisante même. Pour ne pas dire carrément agréable. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il portait toujours son jogging et son sexe était toujours emprisonné, quand bien même le tissu était doux et peu contraignant. Stiles voulut descendre complètement son pyjama mais sa main fut rapidement attrapée.

\- Je te préfère comme ça, expliqua Théo en continuant à faire aller et venir son doigt entre ses fesses.

\- T'as des instincts sadiques ? J'aurais dû le deviner… soupira l'humain, sans parvenir à savoir si c'était de l'agacement ou du plaisir.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre longtemps.

\- Espèce de sal.. Ah ! Putain, refais ça !

Stiles tremblait, les nerfs à vifs. Théo avait touché quelque chose en lui – sa prostate lui indiqua son cerveau – qui l'avait complètement retourné. Il avait failli jouir dans son pyjama !

Stiles sentit son anus être un peu plus ouvert, Théo devait en être à deux doigts ou trois. Il n'était plus sûr. Très franchement, un, deux, quatre, la main entière, il s'en foutait du moment qu'il recommençait rapidement à…

\- Ah ! haleta Stiles quand Théo toucha à nouveau son nœud de plaisir.

Les doigts en lui repartirent dans l'autre sens mais Stiles le refusa ! Il bougea les hanches et s'empala de lui-même sur la main de Théo. Sans même le réaliser, il se mit à gémir tout en se déhanchant. Le torse plaqué contre le matelas, le dos cambré, il utilisait maintenant sa deuxième main, celle non retenu par Théo, pour se caresser à travers le tissu, tout en continuant d'aller et venir sur les doigts derrière lui. Il n'avait probablement aucune idée de l'érotisme de sa position, trop pris dans ses propres sensations mais Théo lui, en était plus que conscient. La respiration courte, il ne pouvait qu'observer Stiles se donner du plaisir sous ses yeux, sa croupe présentée à lui comme une invitation à la débauche.

L'humain avait toujours eu un certain charme pour lui, il n'aurait pas pu jouer les couples alpha s'il l'avait trouvé repoussant mais là, c'était au-delà des mots. Son sexe se fit douloureux dans sa prison de tissus et il dut relâcher la seconde main de Stiles pour se libérer de son sous-vêtement avec soulagement. Alors que Stiles continuait de se déhancher sous lui, Théo fit glisser son sexe entre les fesses de l'humain, pénétra son jogging dans la continuité mouvement, frôla ses bourses pleines et colla leur membre l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir tous les deux. C'était bon, mais pas encore ce qu'il voulait !

Théo pénétra Stiles d'un troisième doigt et sentit son corps se raidir sous lui. Il se mit à caresser son dos, ses hanches, son ventre qui frémissait sous ses doigts et son torse à l'intérieur duquel son cœur battait à tout rompre. La peau était chaude sous ses doigts, un peu glissante à cause de la transpiration. Théo se pencha pour lécher une goutte salée qui venait de naître sur le dos de Stiles et qui glissait lentement jusqu'à sa nuque. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-mêmes, frottant son membre contre l'intérieur des cuisses, les bourses et le sexe de son humain.

Quand Stiles fut enfin suffisamment détendu au goût du loup, il retira ses doigts, déclenchant la plainte de son amant.

\- Théo, gémit Stiles.

\- Ça vient, crois-moi, dans quelques secondes tu vas crier de plaisir.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer les pipelettes ? Abrège et baise-moi !

Théo lubrifia rapidement son membre roide de plaisir et prêt à exploser, se mordant les lèvres sous la caresse nécessaire, et se positionna à l'entrée de Stiles. Il le pénétra lentement, haletant sous la sensation des chaires chaudes et humides se refermant sur son sexe. C'était… Puissant, incroyable, indescriptible. C'était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu espérer ! Ne pas jouir dans l'instant était une véritable épreuve tant les chairs chaudes et humides semblaient vouloir aspirer son membre et le libérer de sa sève. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, recommença à caresser le corps de Stiles, autant pour le détendre que pour ne pas rester focalisé sur le plaisir de s'enfouir en lui. Mais la peau tendre et brûlante sous ses doigts, les frissons qu'il sentait naître, le membre qui tressaillait dans le pantalon de Stiles… Tout ça ne faisait que le rendre encore plus fou. L'odeur de sexe que dégageait Stiles le prit soudain à la gorge et il finit de le pénétrer d'une seule poussée, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps.

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent alors que le canidé hurlait de joie en lui. Il l'avait eu ! Il possédait enfin son compagnon ! Compagnon qui bougeait déjà sous lui, en demandant plus. Théo se fit un plaisir de lui obéir, abaissant enfin son jogging pour prendre son sexe en main pendant qu'il allait et venait en lui. Stiles gémissait et haletait et Théo n'était guère mieux. Le trou de Stiles se resserrait à intervalle régulier autour de son membre et le frottement de la pénétration l'amenait à des sommets de plaisir. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris non-contenus et Stiles se tendit brusquement alors que ses nerfs étaient parcourus d'un feu de plaisir. Il jouit sans discrétion, se répandant sur son lit, son sexe fermement pompé par un Théo au bord du gouffre. Un Théo à qui il ne fallut qu'une paire d'aller-retour dans cette intimité resserrée par la jouissance pour être à son tour submergé par un orgasme qui lui coupa la respiration. Il se déversa en Stiles dans un râle animal, se pressant contre le corps sous lui.

La jouissance passée, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, épuisé et engourdi, son amant serré contre lui.

\- Je dois être abonné à la petite cuillère, marmonna Stiles après quelques secondes. C'est mon destin. Je suis lié au yaourt et pas à la soupe.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce que tu racontes, soupira Théo en embrassant la peau à portée de lèvres, n'en revenant pas que Stiles soit déjà capable de penser après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- C'est sans importance.

\- Et le fait que ton père n'ait pas pu ne pas nous entendre crier ?

\- Il est au poste.

\- Il ne l'est plus, le corrigea Théo.

\- Il sait que moi et Malia ne faisions pas du tricot. Aïe ! s'écria Stiles quand Théo le mordit à l'épaule.

\- Ne parle plus d'elle, grogna la chimère.

Stiles gigota dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers lui, le regard intrigué.

\- Tu m'aimes vraiment ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Je dois te le dire combien de fois ? mentit Théo.

Parce qu'il mentait. C'était une évidence. Il mentait toujours quand on parlait de sentiment. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était et n'en avait jamais compris l'utilité ni pourquoi tout le monde en faisait tout un plat. L'amitié, l'amour, l'affection, la compassion… Tout ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Il n'y avait que ce qui lui était utile et ce qui ne l'était pas. Stiles était utile contrairement à Scott qui ne l'était définitivement pas, pas plus que ne l'avait été sa sœur. Donc non, il n'aimait pas Stiles, il en était incapable. Et pourtant, son cœur s'accéléra quand Stiles posa un baiser inattendu sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre lui dans un soupir.

\- C'était la dernière fois, murmura Stiles en se laissant envahir par le sommeil. Maintenant je te crois.

Théo préféra ne pas commenter, trop surpris par son propre comportement. A la place, il se décala le temps de récupérer la couette et les recouvrit tous les deux avant de reprendre Stiles contre lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer de faire un peu plus sortir le Void de l'Humain et il aura tout gagné de son compagnon. Il aura crée le couple d'alpha parfait pour la suite !

Caché contre lui, Stiles souriait. Il n'était pas idiot. Il se considérait même comme très malin, raison pour laquelle la chimère l'avait choisi. Pouvait-on faire ressortir l'humain dans une chimère née d'un sociopathe ? S'il y en avait bien un qui était capable de ça, c'était lui.

Stiles embrassa le pectoral devant ses lèvres et écouta avec satisfaction le cœur de Théo s'emballer.

A un Stiles, rien n'est impossible.

.

Fin

.

\- Et merde ! les préservatifs ! s'écria brusquement Stiles en se réveillant au milieu de la nuit.

\- Les loups n'attrapent pas de maladie vénérienne, gronda Théo de mauvaise humeur de s'être fait réveiller si brutalement.

\- T'es une chimère, c'est peut-être différent ! Et si tu…

\- Pas de maladie. Laisse-moi dormir maintenant.

\- Et si tu m'avais mis enceint ? Et que dans neuf mois je pondais un mi-loup mi-coyote mi- alien aux yeux rouges ? Je veux que ça chambre soit en pizza et on fera une fête au musée du tracteur. Mais pas de girafe, sauf si elle a son permis bateau.

\- … Hein ?

\- Nan, en fait je préfère les cerises…

Stiles se rendormit d'un coup dans les bras d'un Théo pas bien sûr de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer ni même certain de vouloir comprendre.

.

Fin ! (vrai de vrai cette fois ;) )

.

Bon, je sais pas quoi vous dire après ça XD Ça vous a plu ? :D Pas d'hospitalisation pour hémorragie nasale ? :D


End file.
